elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor (Online)
The following Armor types appear in : #Light Armor, which assists Magic use.October 24, 2012. MMORPG Reveling in the Combat #Medium Armor, which boosts Stamina, as well as sneaking and criticals to an extent. #Heavy Armor, which boosts armor rating and health. #Shield, which improves blocks and bashes Armor, like weapons, has a crafted material and a racial style. The material used determines base quality (armor rating) of the piece. When crafting, using more materials to create the piece will increase the level requirement and therefore armor rating. The racial style gives the armor a unique aesthetic appearance. There are racial styles for the 10 playable races, as well as Ancient Elf, Barbarian, Daedric, and Primal, which are unique styles that are unlocked by finding style books in the world. Within each of the 10 racial styles there are different aesthetics determined by the material the piece is crafted from—for heavy armor, iron and steel have a basic look, orichalcum has a more detailed appearance, and any higher level materials are very ornate—and the quality of the item. Armor can have enchantments, which provide special magical effects, and traits, which are inherent properties of the piece that cannot be altered. Enchantments come from glyphs created at an enchanting table, while traits are crafted into the piece with the appropriate additional material. There are also unique crafting stations throughout Tamriel which will allow a player to create armor that has a special set bonus when crafted at that location. When wearing the required number of items to earn the bonus, the armor provides an additional effect. For example, if wearing three pieces of armor of the Ashen Grip set, the player has a chance to breathe fire when attacking to do additional damage to his enemies. Armor durability, and therefore its armor rating, deteriorates with wear and if the player dies. Damaged armor can be repaired at a merchant or by using a Repair Kit.August 12, 2013. Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Quakecon Live Gameplay There are 7 armor pieces that can be worn: helmets, pauldrons (shoulder armor), chest plates, girdles (belt), gloves, greaves (leggings), and boots. Shields are also considered armor and will increase armor rating when equipped. Types Light Armors *Homespun Armor *Linen Armor *Cotton Armor *Spidersilk Armor *Ebonthread Armor *Kresh Armor *Ironthread Armor *Silverweave Armor *Shadowspun Armor *Ancestor Silk Armor Unique Light Armor: *LeBlanc's Walking Shoes *Odei's Stylish Epauliers *Rulorn's Silken Garb Medium Armors *Rawhide Armor *Hide Armor *Leather Armor *Full-Leather Armor *Fell Armor *Brigandine Armor *Ironhide Armor *Superb Armor *Shadowhide Armor *Rubedo Leather Armor Unique Medium Armor: *Dagger's Combat Stompers *Cleftside Espaulders *Smuggler's Vest *Guardian's Gauntlets Heavy Armors *Iron Armor *Steel Armor *Orichalc Armor *Dwarven Armor *Ebon Armor *Calcinium Armor *Galatite Armor *Quicksilver Armor *Voidsteel Armor *Rubedite Armor Unique Heavy Armor: *Lion Guard Poleyns *Lion Guard Great Helmet *Goblinslayer Chausses *Gallant Chain Shields *Maple Shield **Maple Shield of Magicka *Oak Shield *Beech Shield *Hickory Shield *Yew Shield *Birch Shield *Ash Shield *Mahogany Shield *Nightwood Shield *Ruby Ash Shield Unique Shields: *Darj's Shield Gallery High Elven, Nordic, and Breton heavy armor.jpg|High Elven, Nordic, and Breton heavy armor Redguard, Wood Elven, and Dark Elven heavy armor.jpg|Redguard, Wood Elven, and Dark Elven heavy armor Heavy Armor Argonian Orcish Khajit.jpg|Argonian, Orcish and Khajiit heavy armor|link=http://elderscrollsonline.com/en/news/post/2013/11/27/more-heavy-armor-styles Armor (Online).jpg|Imperial wearing Imperial Style Steel Armor. tesnordicu.png|Nordic Nightblade Veteran Armor Concept tesoboco.png|Bretonic Ligth Veteran Sorcerer Concept Argonian light armor.png|Argonian Light Veteran Sorcerer Concept Appearances * * * * * * Category:Online: Items Category:Online: Armor Category:Armor by Game